


Freezing

by ultrabad_pancake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute in the beginning, F/M, Then SIN, lots of sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrabad_pancake/pseuds/ultrabad_pancake
Summary: You've forgot about Tony's annual fancy gala, but luckily a certain God of Mischief has a trick or two up his sleeve.





	1. Day

You lay in your bed as the sunrise coats your room with a warm, orange glow. Your blankets wrap you in a comfortable cocoon, while the plethora of pillows around your body radiates a nice heat in the ice-cold room. Your body lets out an involuntary shiver thinking about the coldness hitting the tip of your nose, cheeks, and ears. “Why the fuck is it so cold?” you mumble sleepily. You remember you put the heat on before you climbed into bed last night. Your blanket cocoon (affectionately named blankie-oon by you, who else but) starts to loosen as you sit up, covers pooling around your midsection. Stretching your arms above your head, you let out a groan, “Christ, Tony needs to check the heating system.”

Living in Avengers Tower in New York City certainly had a ton of perks. You got to hang out with all the superheroes and their friends. You weren’t entirely sure who was actually living in the tower full time, but you almost always saw Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Vision, and Wanda Maximoff. Occasionally, Clint Barton would swing by if he wasn’t at home with his family. Thor came by every once and a while with his mischievous brother, but the frequency of their stops became almost regular by this point. You would see the gods at most three times a week. Thor would usually be making a grand breakfast as you strolled into the shared kitchen and Loki would be sulking over a hot cup of not-so-great coffee. Even if the coffee was terrible, Loki would always drink it down regardless. You never asked why, but you had a feeling he would be a smart-ass if you did ask.

The God of Mischief had been on your mind a lot recently. His commanding and mysterious presence made you want to get to know him better, want to understand the man behind those cloudy, blue eyes. You had hoped that you would turn your acquaintanceship with him into some type of friendship, but that seemed far and away. However, you recently noticed that he struck up conversation with you first in the morning. He was gentle towards you in a way that the other Avengers would never and could never understand. While his silver tongue did hit you with sharp jabs, his slight smile told you that he was playing with you. Realizing the double entendre of that sentence, a blush creeps up your body. You shake off the feeling and crawl out of bed, throwing your robe around your muscular frame.

“I swear to God if Stark came in here to turn off the heat while I was sleeping…” you grumble. As you see the thermostat hasn’t changed, a low voice emanates from the far corner of your room. “I would be concerned that you wouldn’t realize Stark came in here to change the thermostat.”

You whip around, fighting stance ready, and see – “Oh Jesus Christ, Loki!” The Asgardian remained unfazed. He sits regally in your comfy leather chair next to all of your books, end table, and light-up defuser. “You really need to be aware of your surroundings, dear (Y/N). Comes with our line of work,” his voice purrs in the empty space between you two. You don’t let your guard down. “What the hell are you doing here?” you demand.

“What? No ‘good morning, Loki’? No ‘how are you doing today’?”

“You came into my room, uninvited, unannounced, and un—“ you stop yourself from saying something you know you’d regret. You notice Loki’s bright eyes widen a little bit, his body tenses. “Just, what are you doing here Loki?” you finally sigh, your arms relaxing just a little. Loki breathes in and out silently, recalling his thoughts, you reckon. “I am in a bit of a dilemma that I believe only you can solve,” he answers you. You stand there, a little caught off guard for the second time in a very short span of time. “And what can I solve for you?” Loki gets up and walks toward you as he talks. “You see, I think you can recall that Stark’s ridiculous holiday charity gala is tonight.”

“Oh shit.” You totally forgot about Stark’s ridiculous holiday charity gala. The one thing on your calendar the whole ass year and you forgot. “Luckily, I may have the solution for both of us,” Loki pulls you out of your reverie, your (E/C) eyes staring into his sky-blue ones, getting closer and closer as he steps into your space.

You let out a chuckle. “If you say that we should go together I’ll eat a tree root.” Loki’s lips turn up into a sly smile. “It seems you’ll be eating a tree root. May I suggest the Midgardian maple tree? Your people seem to enjoy the syrup that comes from it.”

“Wait, you’re being serious?!” The actual idea of his suggestion hits you. Hard. Loki, the God of Mischief, almost King of Asgard is asking you to be his date to a dance. “No, darling, I’m asking to be _your_ date to a dance.”

You literally almost shit yourself. “Can you-did you just-“ With your loss for words, Loki lets out a laugh. A good, hearty laugh. Something that you’ve never heard come out of his mouth, but would absolutely adore hearing more of. “Don’t do that again, Trickster,” you try to sound serious, yet you are too curious of Loki’s abilities to care. “How about we do this?” Loki asks. “Why don’t we make some breakfast like usual, and talk about this after. I’m sure you have a lot of questions. Even I have questions.”

That seems to make you feel a little more comfortable about the situation, but there is still an uneasy feeling deep in your stomach. “I promise you this, I will never take advantage of our friendship, nor make you do something you do not want to do. If you don’t want to partake in this idea I have, then that is your prerogative. I won’t challenge it. Even though I may want you to reconsider.” Loki’s words make your heart flutter with the care and feeling he puts into every single word. You know he means it. You know he isn’t that type of monster who would be so controlling.

“Okay, _friend_ ,” you both smile as you stress the word, “let’s go have some breakfast.”

* * *

Besides light conversation, you and your companion don’t talk much. You stir the batter for pancakes, while Loki works on the bacon and eggs. You like your eggs sunny side up and, of course, Loki makes them perfectly. He makes his scrambled, and you see some sort of irony in that. Once your meals are finished, you both sit down next to each other at the table. Weirdly enough, you’re the only two awake. Maybe the others are sleeping in to prepare for the night ahead, who knows.

“You’re right,” Loki interrupts your thoughts, making you jump back into reality. “What?” you ask. “They’re all sleeping in. For the gala,” he answers. Your utensils clatter as you set them on the table. “Alright, some ground rules,” your voice is all business. “First off, do NOT keep reading my mind. That’s a huge invasion of privacy that I am not comfortable with.”

“I apologize, (Y/N). I only tried to get a rise out of you.”

“Yeah, well it worked!” your voice raises, exasperated. You close your eyes and let out a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“No need, dear (Y/N).” Loki takes a bite of his breakfast. “It’s truly alright.” Silence settles between you. “Are there more terms you’d like to discuss? Or just the one,” he questions. You shake your head, “I honestly don’t remember. Maybe I just wanted to ask you how you can read minds, but that really isn’t a term, I don’t know.” Your nervous rambling makes Loki look up from his food to look you in the eyes.

“(Y/N), don’t worry, I won’t think any less of you if you didn’t have your terms planned out,” he says with a smile. Christ, how the hell can he just do _that_? Just…make you feel _good_?? You try not to dwell on the feeling as Loki begins to describe that his mother taught him magic as a child, and that he learned above and beyond what any good magic user should know (or should use) before the time he was a young man, er, god.

“You think you can teach me something, Mister Magic?” you taunt, a cocky grin plastered on your face. “Oh, trust me darling, by the end of tonight, I’ll have taught you more than you could have asked for.”

Oh. OH. Okay. So that’s how it was gonna go. Sure. You could play this game. Your smile stretches wider. “And by the end of tonight, I bet you’ll be begging for me to have another lesson.”

“I don’t beg, Lady (Y/N).”

“Should we test that?”

You realize how close the two of you are at this point. The Mischief God’s breath caresses your lips, his eyes swimming with a mix of emotions that, from him, are foreign to you. His lips upturn, “Maybe we should.” He leans in to whisper in your ear, “I can already imagine what your begging sounds like.”

Oh. Oh shit. Okay. So this is not how you thought this conversation was gonna go. But, you love it? Why? Who the hell knows anymore?

You turn your head to look into his eyes again, your gaze flicking back and forth from those blue orbs to his pink lips. You notice Loki’s eyes upon your lips. You think of all the ways of why this should not happen ever, but you fling them out the window. “Loki…”

“Yes, (Y/N)?” His voice is so soft, you’re blindsided by it. Just as you’re about to say something, you both hear someone walking into the kitchen.

“Good morning, you two,” Steve mumbles, not noticing the semi-compromising position you were in. Both you and Loki pull away and resume eating your lukewarm food. A few minutes go by in silence until you feel something hit your shin lightly. As you look up, you notice a slight smile on Loki’s face. Footsies? Really? You’d expect this from Thor, probably, but from Loki? Weird flex, but all right. You can’t help but smile at his childishness. “You’re ridiculous,” you murmur, and return the favor to Loki. His smile widens. “And so are you for indulging me,” Loki fires back.

This could be really bad. Like, really fucking bad. But who the hell cares anymore. You want something, and it’s whatever this something is that Loki is giving to you.


	2. Chapter 2

“Gods, don’t wear that.” Your patience is fading while seeing what dresses you have to wear for the gala. Loki’s interjections aren’t helping. “This is the sixth dress you’ve said no to. What in the hell do you think looks _acceptable_?” Your voice raises in anger. Loki sits in a chair across the room, arms folded with a skeptical gaze still on the dress in your hands. “The cut of the dress is magnificent. But-”

            “But what!”

            A few seconds pass.

            “Y/N, it’s red.”

            A few more seconds pass.

            “Are you shitting me.” You deadpan. “You don’t like it because it’s red?” Loki nods. “That’s exactly why I don’t like it.”

            “Well, can’t you like, I don’t know, magic it into a green color?” Loki seems to ponder this. “I could, but I want to see what else you have in that closet.” You throw your head back in frustration, returning back to finding a dress. “You’re fucking ridiculous, you know that?”

            Loki laughs and says something under his breath. “I’m not even gonna ask what your mischievous mind thought of now,” you reply to his antics. “I bet you’re dying to know…” he trails off suggestively. “I’m guessing it was about me, then?” The coat hangers scrape along the rack as you search for the dress Loki won’t have a problem with. “You’ve hit it right on the nose with that,” he replies. You chuckle softly, “Of course. Hmm…” You think for a moment, the sound of Loki’s breathing slightly echoing in your room.

It apparently takes you too long to figure out because all of a sudden, you hear Loki huff as he gets up out of his seat and walk up right behind you. “Think about what you said,” his frozen breath hits your neck and you jolt. “I don’t exactly remember what I said,” you stutter, his presence has a more profound effect on you now than earlier during breakfast. _It’s because he’s fucking on top of you, (Y/N),_ you internally scold yourself. You feel his slight smile against your neck. “Stop reading my mind.”

“Answer the question.”

Your breath hitches as you feel his icy fingers trail lightly on your hip. “Christ, you’re cold,” you hiss through your teeth. “And you’re _ridiculous_ ,” he taunts.

Then it hits you.

“Oh. You suck.” You huff loudly and continue, “When I said ‘you’re fucking ridiculous’, you must have said something along the lines of ‘well, I’m not fucking you yet.’”

Loki chuckles darkly, both of his cold hands running up your sides. “You must be able to read minds as well, dear (Y/N).” His breath tickles your ear in all the right ways. While this all feels amazing, you need to get out of this trance Loki has put you in. He radiates power, mystery, and sex, and you want all of it. But that little voice in the back of your mind keeps saying, _You don’t know this guy well at all, (Y/N). Get him to buy you dinner first, for God’s sake!_

“Loki,” your voice trails off and his motions also cease. “Listen, I like you and enjoy your company, but,” you sigh, “I don’t want to just be a one time, quick thing for you.” Pride surges through your veins. “I am worth so much more than that.”

It’s like you can feel Loki smile behind you. “Good, (Y/N),” he says. “Because that’s not at all what I have planned for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends! sorry for the short chapter! hope you enjoyed :) thanks for the read!

**Author's Note:**

> what up friends! thanks for giving this a read, kudos, and love! hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
